everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Penelopea Duvet
Penelopea Duvet is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Princess, from the Hans Christian Andersen tale The Princess and the Pea. As the daughter of the Princess from the Princess and the Pea, Penelopea is hexcited about following her destiny and finding her Happily Ever After. Penelopea is a proud and avid fan of the Royals and following destiny, mainly because her own tale ends so well. She dislikes the Rebel cause and those who follow it, as she believes that they might ruin her Happily Ever After for her Character Personality * spoiled and rich * very hardworking and passionate about her destiny ** she's an avid royal who distrusts Rebels because she's under the impression they're trying to "steal her story" somehow * she thinks she's always right * melodramatic - has her own fainting couch for dramatic effect ** she adores ''attention * has a very "better than you" look and attitude * her hobbies include bragging about herself, shopping, sleeping, subsequently downing fifty cups of coffee from spellbooks because oh shit she fell asleep doing her crownculus homework so now she's gotta pull an all-nighter, and wrapping herself up in a blanket cocoon while listening to aspelle * if u wanna talk to her, be rich or attractive. otherwise, you'd be better off just not bothering Appearance Penelopea is a pretty princess, shorter than average, with dark red hair and light green eyes. Her color scheme is emerald green, with touches of lighter green and gold. She wears plenty of pea and pillow motifs, as well as quilt-like patterns Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Princess and the Pea How Does Penelopea Come Into It? tba View on Destiny tba Relationships Family Penelopea is the daughter of the previous Princess and her Prince Charming from the story and are now the King and Queen of their kingdom. Penelopea is very close to her Mother, and looks up to her as a role model. She also has a very strict grandmother who is constantly telling Penelopea to "act more Royal" - In fact, Penelopea has spent so much time with her grandmother throughout the years that she has picked up plenty of traits from her Due to her family's Royal status and well-known tale, Penelopea's family has close ties to other fairytale elite families, such as Apple White's family and Ashlynn Ella's family and most of the Charming clan. She is also distantly related to Briar Beauty, and Penelopea says that they are "third cousins twice removed" Friends tba Pet Penelopea has a sweet little koala bear called Sweetpea, who spends most of his day napping and sleeping, much like his owner Romance Penelopea is a hopeless romantic and finds many of the Prince Charmings at her school to be "royally cute". However, she says that she can't choose just one and would much rather have destiny choose one for her. Her hesitancy about dating a Prince Charming is actually because she's a closet lesbian and has no idea how to come out, especially since her tale dictates she marries a prince Enemies tba Outfits Trivia *tba Quotes tba Notes *'Penelopea is the name '''Penelope and the word pea put together *'Duvet '''comes from the actual word ''duvet, which is a type of quilt or comforter. Her creator figured a type of bedding would fit the daughter of someone who slept on so many of them Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Royals Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs